The invention relates generally to inflatable cushions and mattresses and, more specifically, an inflatable cellular mattress or cushion wherein the inflation pressure in adjacent air cells alternates.
Cushions, mattresses and mattress overlays intended for use by patients to help prevent skin and tissue damage or pressure sores are known. In general, such cushions, mattresses and mattress overlays are provided as fiber or foam filled cushions or mattresses, inflatable cushions or mattresses or inflatable cushions or mattresses comprising a plurality of individual inflatable air cells of various configurations. In general, the goal of such products is to distribute contact pressure or diffuse load over a wider area of the anatomy to reduce pressure points and thereby prevent or ameliorate pressure sores or decubitis ulcers. Although known cushions, mattresses and mattress overlays generally work well for their intended purposes, it is desirable to have such products that include improved means for diffusing load over a wider area.